usfufandomcom-20200215-history
Univision Song Contest
The Univision Song Contest is a triannual song competition held among many members of the Universe Sandbox Forum community. Each participating community member decides which country he wishes to send entries from and may submit up to 3 songs. Entries are then voted by other participating countries and jury members, which can be any forum member. In the first two editions of the contest, they could also be voted on by off-forum jury members, usually friends of participants. The contest is generally organized by Yqt1001 however other members may contribute to the contest. The contest began in June 2013 with 11 participating members and 28 entries. The fourth and next edition is planned for June 2014. History The origins of the contest date largely to the interest of the Eurovision Song Contest by members of the community during spring of 2013. Interest was high after the Eurovision 2013 Final and remained high during May. The name "Univision" was suggested by Mudkipz and quickly adopted. After many weeks of pressure, the contest began on June 13th 2013. The contest is mostly based on the Eurovision Song Contest. Initially the contest was never expected to reach large proportions. The founder, Yqt1001 was frequently found expecting only 10 entries at most, not preparing for the 28 that were actually entered. Due to its popularity, the contest went on for nearly 2 weeks, with the winner being announced by June 26th 2013. Edition to edition, changes are often planned, improving the contest's function and experience every time. From the first to second editions, voting rules were changed. Countries were now able to vote for 10 songs instead of 5, with a points scheme more resembling of ESC. A country would award their first place song 15 points, their second 12, third 10, fourth 8, and then 6-1 points for the rest, in descending order. In the second edition, a Eurovision styled scoreboard was implemented and has been used in all subsequent editions of the contest. Due to stable to increasing interest in the contest, after the second edition had finished, the Univision Broadcasting Union of Aahrus/Yqt1001 considered an entry limit which would cap the amount of entries directly in the middle of the fluctuating amount of entries the first two song contests would receive. In conjunction, discussion of a semi-final system commenced, but in the end, it was determined that there would be little point in an entry limit, since it was deemed unlikely that many more nations would join the contest. In the third edition, the off-site jury was eliminated. Members of the Universe Sandbox Forum are still allowed to participate in voting, even if they did not enter a song into the contest. Participants 12 countries have participated in the contest. Countries which have switched hands between users are listed for the debut of the user. Data Number of Songs by Country Points Earned by Country Points given and received by country Hosting Hosting is a privilege given to the winning country of the previous contest. Winners are required to create a profile for their nations and are allowed to influence the graphics of the contest. Host members are also allowed to submit proposals on how the contest should be run while it is hosted there. Host cities Editions There has been one edition of the Univision Song Contest. The next one is planned for October 2013 and will be hosted in Aahrus. Threads * Univision I I - Results * Univision II II - Results * Univision III III - Results * Univision IV IV - Results * Univision V V - Results Category:Univision